The Ghost of Christa Lenz 2
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Now that Armin and his phantom servant Christa are together, they'll have new problems to worry about. Jealous best friends, a gypsy, ghostly stalkers, and Christa's ageing problem are just the beginning. Yeesh, no one said love was gonna be easy. Armin/Christa. Sequel to The Ghost of Christa Lenz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, boys and girls! Welcome to the sequel to the hit story "The Ghost of Christa Lenz." (OK, maybe I'm exagerrating, but it is the only Armin/Christa story to reach over 25 favorites. Alright, maybe that's a bit unfair, considering that that was the only full length Armin/Christa story.) But anyway, I suggest that you go read the first story before this one, just so everything is cleared up. I hope that my faithful readers from last time will make their return for this story. Honestly, without the fans, I'd be a wreck! **

**So, anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this story!**

Armin groaned as his eyes slowly opened. The crack of dawn barely slittered its way into his eyelids, although he still let out a hiss. Yawning, the blonde sat up in bed, and stretched. His eyes fully opened, and he smiled. He heard the familiar sound of bird callings as light peeked through the window. Armin stood up, and stretched again. Scratching his back, Armin made his way towards his wardrobe. Tossing it open, he lazily sorted through the various shirts. He finally settled on a black long sleeve that read "Thug Lyfe" on it. (A gracious gift from Connie.)

Armin shimmied into his shirt, and reached for a pair of jeans. He glanced out the window as he pulled up his pants. For some reason, a chill made its way up his spine. Armin turned around, expecting his phantom girlfriend to be standing behind him. However, there was no one. Armin bit his lip, and glanced back out the window. This time, he saw a crow perched on the branch of a tree. The bird locked eyes with Armin, before cawing loudly, and flying away. Armin stared after it, tilting his head. Finally, he shook it. Whatever it was was just probably nothing.

Armin finished getting dressed, and reached for his red backpack. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and opened his bedroom door. He walked through the halls, until finally reaching the stairs. He hesitated, unsure of something. He shook his head. 'What's gotten into you, Armin?' He asked himself. The blonde sighed, and walked down the stairs. He began to whistle a tune to himself, and entered the kitchen. His mouth watered as the sudden smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes entered his nostrils. Standing at the stove, wielding a spatula in her hands, was Armin's ghostly girlfriend: Christa Lenz. The phantom servant was currently singing "Someone Like You" by Adelle softly to herself as she flipped a pancake. Armin chuckled, and Christa turned her head, smiling.

"Good morning, Armin." She greeted warmly. Armin smiled, and wrapped his arms around Christa.

"I'm telling you, Christa," he said. "You should seriously try out for the talent show." Ever since Christa had joined Armin's school under the name "Historia Reiss" two months ago, she had quickly become quite popular with everyone.

The ghost girl blushed, and went back to her cooking. "I'm not that good." She muttered. "Plus, I'd rather stick to my photography." She nodded her head towards the black camera that rested on the table. Ever since she had joined the school, Christa had discovered she had a thing for photography. Ever since then, it had become her second favorite thing in life, next to Armin. Armin just shrugged.

"Alright," he said. "But I really think you should think about it." Christa nodded, and grabbed a plate. She placed some food on it, and handed it to Armin. Armin took it almost possessively, holding it close to his chest. He immediately realized what he had done, and blushed softly. Christa giggled, and held her hand to her mouth. Armin scratched the back of his head, and sat down at the kitchen table. Christa sat down across from him, and rested her chin on her hand. she watched as Armin took a bite of his eggs, and smiled softly as she saw his reaction. It was like the mixture of a brony getting laid by Twilight Sprinkle or whatever her name was (yes, I'm using that joke again) and recieving a gift from God.

Suddenly, the two heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Christa glanced up, before disappearing. Armin sighed as his grandfather entered, a grin plastered on the old one's face. He quickly grabbed his coffee mug, and began making it. Armin sighed as his grandfather silently danced to some Fifties song that was playing in his mind. Armin shook his head. 'At least he isn't drinking his coffee on the toilet again.' He thought. His grandfather took a glance at the perfectly made breakfast on the stove. He whistled, and turned his gaze to his grandson.

"Damn Armin, how do you do it?" He murmured. Shaking his head, the old man grabbed himself a plate, and began to fill it up with bacon. Armin bit his lip.

"Just bacon isn't good for you, Grandpa." He warned. "You should lay off a little." His grandfather scowled.

"Damn it, Armin." He hissed. "I was born because of bacon, and if need be I'm gonna die because of bacon." And with those words, he grabbed his plate and mug, and sat down across from Armin. The blonde simply tilted his head, 'What?' He thought. Shaking his head, Armin continued eating his breakfast.

After a few moments of silence, Armin's grandfather cleared his throat. "So, how is that girlfriend of yours?" He asked. "What's her name again?"

"Historia." Armin answered bluntly. His grandfather nodded. Armin took a deep breath. "She's good. She's really into photography." The old man tapped his chin for a moment, before smirking.

"So, you're like her nude model or something?" He teased, nudging Armin with his shoulder. Armin instantly turned red, and shook his head.

"N-no!" He protested. "She doesn't do pornography!" Armin's grandfather shrugged, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Is that what kids today are calling it?" He wondered. "Back in my day, they were known as 'Jumbling Nudies.' " Armin banged his head against the table, trying to knock himself out. Instead, he just started to get a headache. His grandfather chuckled, and shook his head. He stood up. "Well, we should be heading out now." Armin nodded, and quickly stood up.

Soon they were in the old mustang, and once again Armin's grandfather struggled with the ignition. He grumbled something, and gave the keys a rough twist. He smirked in satisfaction as the engine roared to life. "Ain't dead yet." He cackled. He then pulled out of the driveway, and drove off down the road. Armin sighed, and glanced at the window. He narrowed his eyes as he saw something following them. A crow? Before Armin could process this, the crow disappeared into the woods. Armin stared at where it once was, but finally shook his head. Then a familiar song reached his ears, and his eyes widened. Then they began to tear up, and he turned to his grandfather.

"You monster." He whispered. Armin's grandfather chuckled, and turned up the volume. Armin began to cry as he listened to what was playing.

Puff the Magic Dragon.

...

When the old mustang pulled up at the school, Armin slowly opened the door, "Puff the Magic Dragon" still lingering in his mind. His grandfather said goodbye, before driving away. Armin sighed, but then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only for his lips to be captured by a softer pair. His eyes widened briefly, before they slowly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Christa, and gently began to kiss her back. They finally pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes. Christa had traded out her signature white dress today for a light red T-shirt, a white skirt that reached to her knees, and white boots.

"Beautiful as always." Armin complimented. Christa giggled, and quickly reached for her camera, which was hanging by its strap around her neck, and snapped a picture of Armin. Armin felt his eyes widen from the sudden flash, and he blinked several times. Christa giggled, and playfully punched Armin's shoulder.

"We better get to class, Armin." She told him. Armin nodded, and held out his arm. Christa smiled, and quickly put on her glasses. These glasses were sort of her alternate ego, also known as Historia Reiss. She linked arms with her boyfriend, and they entered the school together.

They had first period together, which was history with Mr. Hoover, the man who saved Armin's life. The teacher was currently locked in another battle with Flappy Bird, and his eys were filled with determination. Then, a look a joy started to spread across his face, but it quickly formed into a look of despair. "No!" He exclaimed. The class chuckled, and Mr. Hoover seemed to remember where he was. He sighed, and waved at Armin and Christa. They waved back, and sat down at their seats.

Mr. Hoover was one of the few people to know that Christa was a ghost, the other being Auruo Bossard, the man who was in charge of investigating Christa's murder. Of course, it took some getting used to. Mr. Hoover had actually taken part of Christa's murder, but his redemption had made him into a really good and trusted friend. Auruo had been quite surprised, but didn't overreact. Instead, he offered to help Armin and Christa in any way he could.

As Armin took his seat by Mikasa, one of his friends, he watched as Christa took her seat. Christa sat next to Eren, Armin's best friend. Armin had a feeling that Eren had a bit of a crush on Christa, but he ignored it. He didn't doubt Christa's loyalty, and he knew Eren wasn't one to act out on his feelings. As far as he was concerned, he had nothing to worry about. Armin sighed as Mr. Hoover continued his lesson. He found himself glancing at Christa, who was writing down notes. Armin sighed.

Eren took another peek at Historia. Damn, was it considered creepy or obsessive to admire her like this? Originally, he promised himself that he wouldn't fall for another person again. He had suffered a harsh breakup from his bitch of an exgirlfriend Hitch Dreyse. But with Historia, she was just so perfect. The way she walked, talked, laughed, took photography. She was also the most beautiful person Eren had ever laid his eyes on. Eren sighed, and tried to get back to the lesson.

...

Christa was walking out of the class with Armin. The two were talking, but then Armin told her he needed to use the restroom. After he had left, Christa made her way towards math with Mr. Pixis. But soon she heard someone call out to her. She turned around, and saw Eren nervously approach her. Christa tilted her head. Why did Eren look so nervous? He was usually a confident guy. She tilted her head.

"Listen, Historia," Eren started. He scratched the back of his neck. "I was wondering if...you...maybe..."

"Hey Historia!" Armin's voice called out. Christa turned around, and smiled.

"Hello, Armin." She greeted. Armin then led Christa away, leaving Eren to himself. Armin narrowed his eyes slightly. So Eren DID have a crush on Christa. The blonde sighed. Sooner or later, he would have to reveal his relationship with Christa.

Eren stared after the two, before banging his fist into the locker next to him. 'Damn it, Jaeger!' He thought bitterly. Sighing, the brunette shouldered his backpack, and walked towards his next class.

**Puff the Magic Dragon is a sad as hell song! Just listen to it! Anyway, first it was ChristaxArminxMikasa, now it's ArminxChristaxEren. Yeesh, don't you just love drama? Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, peeps! Anyway, I'm glad that people are already enjoying this story! It really makes me feel better. Anyway, I don't know why I'm telling you this but I have a shit load of epic battle music playing in my head! Also, did you know they finally found out who Jack the Ripper was? He was some fucking Polish dude!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!**

Christa sighed as Mr. Pixis went on with his lesson on calculus. It wasn't that the old teacher was boring, she just couldn't concentrate for some reason. This really bothered her. She never has been distracted so easily before, not even when she was alive. The ghost girl shook her head. She wished Armin was here, but he was stuck in Coach Levi's class. Christa shuddered. At first she didn't understand why people feared the short teacher so much. That is, until she walked into his class. Poor Armin.

Christa glanced out the window, and bit her lip. 'Why am I so distracted?' She wondered. But then a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Reiss," Old Man Pixis (as people called him) said. "I don't want to have you stay after class because you can't pay attention." Christa gulped, but then the old man smiled. "Why don't you go outside and take a breather?" Christa sighed in relief, and nodded. She stood up, and left the rooms, ignoring the complaints from the other students.

Christa sighed as she exited the classroom. The phantom servant glanced around the halls, wondering where she should go. She finally decided to head towards Armin's class, figuring he would be happy and relieved to see her. PE could do a lot to a man. Or at least, that's what Connie said. And Christa wasn't going to argue with him on that one. Clutching her books to her chest (like your typical anime girl), she walked towards the gym. Little did she know someone was following her.

Christa felt her eyes slightly widen as she entered the gym. For some God awful reason, Levi was standing on Marco's back, balanced perfectly, as the young teenager desperately struggled to crawl across the gym. Everyone else could only watch, cringe, and shed small tears as they watched what their classmate was going through. Levi scowled at the boy under him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, Bott!" He hissed. "I'm not that heavy! Put some fucking back into it!"

"Kinda hard to when you're standing on it." Marco wheezed out.

"What was that?" Levi growled. Then he jumped up, and landed (on his feet) on Marco's back. Marco gasped at the sudden force, and collapsed on the ground. Levi sighed, and stepped off. He turned to the class, and pointed his finger at Armin. "Arlert, front and center." Armin gulped, and shuffled out of the crowd. Christa heard herself gasp as Armin got down on his hands and knees. Christa took a deep breath, and walked towards the coach.

"Mr. Levi," she called out. The gym teacher glared at her. Christa gulped as she continued. "M-Mr. Pixis needs to see Armin, sir." Levi stared at Christa, looking unconvinced.

"Oh really?" He sneered. "Then where's the fucking note, Reiss?" Christa bit her lip. Great, things were not going well. Levi stared at her, waiting for her answer. Christa took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.

"Armin Arlert please come to the office." A voice from the speaker spoke suddenly. Levi bit his lip, and turned to Armin.

"You got lucky, Arlert." He hissed. Then he grabbed Armin by the back on his shirt, and hoisted him up. Armin sighed in relief, and walked towards Christa. The ghost smiled at him, and the two left the gym.

Eren tried to ignore the jealousy that began to form in his stomach.

...

"I don't understand why he's a teacher." Christa muttered. Armin shrugged.

"Who knows?" He said. "But thanks for trying to get me out of there." Christa smiled, and hugged her boyfriend.

"You're welcome." She whispered. Armin blushed, and hugged her back. The two stayed like that for a moment, before looking into each other's eyes. Then they leaned in, and slowly began to kiss. Armin felt his hands grip Christa's waist, while Christa wrapped her arms around his neck. Armin took a deep breath, and slowly opened his mouth. He smiled as he felt Christa do the same. Their tongues gently touched, and soon they were full on French kissing. But suddenly they were interupted by someone yanking Christa back.

Christa glanced up, wondering who interupted her little make out session with Armin. Her eyes widened when she saw Rico, the school secretary, glaring at her. Armin narrowed his eyes, and gently pulled Christa away from the secretary. Rico narrowed her eyes, and pointed at Christa. "Who on earth decided to let that _thing _into our school?!" She hissed. Christa gasped, and Armin immediately rushed at the woman, fists clenched.

"Historia is not a thing!" He growled, not forgetting to use her fake name. "And you better leave her alone!" Rico smirked, and chuckled.

"And why are you defending her, Mr. Arlert?" She asked. Then she narrowed her eyes at Christa. "You can't hide your secret from me, _phantom._ And if you don't leave, then everyone will find out." Christa felt tears form in her eyes, and Armin jabbed a finger at Rico.

"Listen here, you bitch." He snarled, unusually angry. "If you ever say things like that to her again, I'll fucking hurt you." Rico was unfazed, however. Instead, she just laughed. She glanced at Christa again.

"Little ghost girl wants to become human, doesn't she?" She hissed. "That will never work out. Neither will your relationship with her. Think about her eternal youth, Mr. Arlert. She is an abomination." And with those words, the secretary left.

Armin sighed, and turned to Christa. "Are you alright?" He asked. Christa didn't say anything, but then she suddenly broke out into crying. Armin's eyes widened, and he instantly wrapped his arms around the ghost girl. "Christa? Why are you crying?"

"It's what she said!" Christa sobbed. Armin narrowed his eyes.

"Listen Christa," he soothed. "Nothing she said is true. You are not an abomination."

"That's not it, though!" Christa exclaimed. "It's what she said before that! She was right about my youth! How can our relationship work out if I stay the same age forever?" Armin sighed, and brought Christa into a kiss. Christa gasped, but relaxed. The two stayed like that for a minute, before parting. Armin smiled gently.

"I don't care about that, Christa." He whispered. "I love you, no matter what happens. And I promise we'll find a way. I promise." Christa nodded, and wrapped her arms around Armin in a tight hug. The two held one another close, not wanting to let go. But then they were interupted by someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart, and looked up, blushing.

Principal Erwin Smith was staring at them, and eyebrow raised. Armin and Christa gulped, and Mr. Smith sighed. "When you didn't come to the office, I began to look for you, Armin." Armin stood up. Mr. Smith looked away. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Armin gulped, and leaned in.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, throat tight.

Mr. Smith sighed again. He looked at Armin, face stern. "Your grandfather had a heart attack." He said. "He's in the hospital right now.

**Only on the second chapter and we're already experiencing some drama. Don't you just love young love? As you can probably tell, this story is a bit more serious than the first one. At least with the first one the second chapter contained comedy! *Cough ChristaseeingArminnakedintheshower Cough* Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**

**PS: Sorry for the shortness, but we're still getting into the plot. We're not fully in it yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who actually managed to successfully flirt with Cleverbot? The funny thing is that I actually managed to woo "her." Seriously, who in the world can successfully flirt with an AI? This guy, bitches! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (You might have some more competition, QueenOfDarkHearts!)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Armin immediately froze, his entire being rigid. His eyes were wide as he stared blankly at his principal. Mr. Smith just sighed, and placed a hand on Armin's shoulder. "I'll give you a ride to the hospital." He said. "You can visit him there." Armin did not move. Christa glanced at her boyfriend, and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't even flinch.

"Armin?" She asked uncertainly. Armin didn't speak, and Christa bit her lip. She gently tugged on his arm. "Armin?" She asked again. To her surprise, Armin narrowed his eyes, and glared at Mr. Smith.

"You're lying!" He exclaimed. "You're lying! You have to be!" He began to pound on Mr. Smith's chest. "You're a fucking liar! Fuck you! You have to be lying!" Although Mr. Smith considered himself quite strong, he had to admit that Armin' hits could hurt when he wanted them to. Armin reeled his fist back, and it shot like a rocket at Mr. Smith. It made contact with the principal's jaw, and he staggered.

"Armin!" Christa gasped in surprise. Mr. Smith regained his balance, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Armin," he apologized. "I'll take you to the hospital." Armin clenched his teeth, and came running towards Mr. Smith. He began to punch him wildly.

"You're a fucking liar!" He yelled. "Grandpa would never leave! Not like this, damn it! Stop fucking lying!" Mr. Smith sighed, and grabbed hold of Armin's fists. Armin stopped, and glared at Mr. Smith. The older man sighed, and stared at Armin.

"I will take you to the hospital," he repeated. "But only if you calm down." Armin continued to glare at Mr. Smith, but then his eyes widened. Salty tears began to pour from his eyes, and he collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. Mr. Smith just sighed, and kneeled down. He placed a hand on the student's shoulder, and gently squeezed. "Let's go." He said gently. Armin just nodded, and stood up. Mr. Smith began to lead him away.

Christa took a deep breath, and grabbed ahold of Mr. Smith's sleeve. "I'm coming too." She said. Mr. Smith stopped, and turned to face the phantom servant.

"I don't think that is a good ide-"

"I'm coming too!" Christs repeated more sternly. Mr. Smith's eyes widened, but then he sighed.

"Fine." He muttered. Christa let out a victory smirk, and followed.

They walked through the halls, the only sounds being their echoing footsteps and Armin's soft weeping. Christa bit her lip, and reached for Armin. She gently pulled him away from Mr. Smith, and wrapped her arms around him. She felt Armin calm down a little, and she gently rubbed his back. The two students followed their principal, who led them outside the school. Armin sighed, and held onto Christa, who whispered words of comfort into his ear. Armin squeezed Christa tigher as Mr. Smith led them towards his car. Christa gave Armin a small kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Smith opened the car doors, and the two blondes entered the vehicle. Mr. Smith glanced at them for a second, before shaking his head. He hopped into the driver seat, and slammed the door shut. He buckled his seatbelt, and glanced back, making sure that his two students were buckled in. They were. He sighed, and turned on the ignition. He backed out of his parking space, and drove through the parking lot, reaching open road.

Christa turned to glanced at Armin. Her boyfriend didn't look to well. His eyes were bloodshot from his earlier sobbing, and his nose was slightly running. Christa sighed, and reached into her school bag. She pulled out a small box a tissues, and took one out. She then began to clean up Armin, who was not reacting in any sort of way. Christa bit her lip, and took Armin's hand in hers. Armin finally glanced at his ghostly girlfriend, and she smiled gently at him. Armin forced a smile onto his face, and he pulled the phantom servant into a hug. Christa gently hugged him back, and the two stayed like that.

Mr. Smith glanced at the mirror, and saw the two. He couldn't help but smile a little. To him, it was no doubt that these two were meant for each other. And other teachers agreed with him too. Even though they didn't really show it to the other students, Armin and Historia were pretty much the perfect couple. Mr. Smith briefly wondered how on earth they got together, but he decided not to question it. As far as he was concerned, their relationship was none of his business.

He sighed, and turned on the radio, trying to break the silence. He fiddled around with it for a minute, before finally settling on some country rock. He smiled, and quietly sang along with the words. Armin and Christa glanced at Mr. Smith, and chuckled. Armin glanced down, only for his chin to be lifted up by Christa. The ghost girl smiled gently at him, and slowly leaned in. Armin soon followed, and their lips softly touched. They stayed like that for a minute, before parting.

Soon they had reached the hospital, and Mr. Smith found a nice shady spot. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and stepped out of the car. Armin and Christa soon followed, and soon they were standing at the entrance of the hospital. Armin took a deep breath, and took a step forward. They automatic doors opened with a 'wooshing' noise. The three entered, and Mr. Smith walked towards the front desk. He stopped in front of the desk lady, and cleared his throat.

As he began to speak with the woman, Christa allowed herself to take another glance at Armin, who looked nervous, and even a little frightened. Christa bit her lip, and gnetly took hold of Armin's hand. Her boyfriend glanced at her, and relaxed a little bit. Christa squeezed his hand reassuringly. Finally, Mr. Smith finished talking to the desk lady, and turned towards his students.

"We're going to the waiting room." He told them. They nodded, and followed their principal towards the waiting room. When they reached it, Mr. Smith watched them sit down. Then he sighed, and gestured his thumb behind him. "I'm going to go get a drink." He informed them. Then he left, leaving the two teenagers to themselves.

Armin sighed, and rubbed his face. "I can't believe this is happening." He murmured. Christ placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you, everything will be alright." She told him gently. Armin nodded, and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't lose him." He whispered. "I already lost my parents, I can't lose him too!" Christa brought him in for a hug.

"And you won't." She said. "Everything will work out, Armin. I promise you, everything will be fine." Armin nodded, and hugged Christa back. He gently began to sob into her shoulder.

"He's the only family I have left." He murmured. "I can't lose him. Not now, not ever." Christa felt tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. She gently rubbed Armin's back.

"He won't die, Armin." She whispered. "He won't die, I promise you. He's stronger than that." Armin nodded again, and sighed. He pulled away, and gently kissed Christa. The ghost girl smiled against her boyfriend's lips, and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a little while, until they were interupted by someone clearing their throat. They pulled away from each other, and glanced up to see a woman in a nurse's uniform staring at them.

"Are you Armin Arlert?" She asked. Armin nodded. The nurse straightened herself. "You may see your grandfather now." Armin nodded, and stood up. The nurse began to lead him away, but stopped when she noticed Christa following them. She sighed, and glared at the ghost girl. "I'm sorry, but only family is allowed to visit."

Christa felt her eye twitch. "But I'm his girlfriend!" She protested, pointing at Armin. The nurse narrowed her eyes.

"You are not allowed to visit." She hissed through clenched teeth. Christa sighed, and glared at the nurse. The nurse scoffed, but froze when she saw the room growing a little bit darker. The atmosphere seemed to turn heaviler, and it weighed down on her shoulders. The nurse glanced back at Christa, and gulped when she saw the dangerous look the ghost was giving her. "Well, I guess you can come visit too." The nurse muttered nervously.

Christa smiled, and instantly everything went back to normal. "Thank you." She said. The nurse shuddered, and led them towards the hospital room.

They finally reached the hospital room, and the nurse turned to the two visitors. "Now, he is still recovering so don't excite him too much." She told them. Then she left, leaving the two blondes to themselves. Armin took a deep breath, and opened the door. The two entered the room, and gasped. Armin's grandfather was lying on the hospital bed, looking quite worn out. His eyes were closed, and he was softly snoring. Armin sighed in relief to know that his grandfather was OK.

The two sat down on either side of the bed, and stared at the old man. Armin felt tears form as he held his grandfather's hand. "Please, Grandpa." He pleaded quietly. "Please get better. You're the only family I have left. I can't lose you." He felt tears slowly leak out of his eyes, and he squeezed tighter on his grandfather's hand. "Please, Grandpa. Don't leave me. Not yet." Christa felt herself begin to cry because of the scene. Here her boyfriend was literally begging his grandfather to not die. Armin closed his eyes, and sobbed. But then he felt the hand he was holding squeeze back.

"I ain't ever gonna leave you, kiddo." A kind voice spoke. Armin glanced up, and beamed brightly when he saw his grandfather smiling at him.

"G-Grandpa!" Armin exclaimed. The old man chuckled.

"Yeah, I ain't dead yet." He joked. "Not for a while at least." He turned to Christa, and smirked. "I have to see you get married first, buddy." Armin and Christa blushed, but then Armin smiled softly.

"Glad to see you too, Grandpa." He said.

**And that's a wrap! Remember, the guy who managed to get Cleverbot to fall for him is writing this story! (Fuck you, Science!) Anyway, for those who were wondering how Rico new Christa was a ghost, take a look at the summary. It might help you a bit. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn it all to Hell! Sorry, I just REALLY want to play a Kirby game right now. (He's the best thing to come out of Nintendo. Fuck you, Mario!) But my Nintendo DS is all the way back in Colorado... And I am currently living in California... **

**Anyway, we all got a happy ending last chapter, but prepare for a spoiler... There's a freaking character death this chapter. You have been warned.**

Rico sighed as she sorted through her papers. Her mind drifted off to her earlier confrontation with that abomination. She wasn't stupid, unlike everyone else. Could they really not see the EXACT resemblence between this so called "Historia" and the deceased Christa Lenz? It didn't take an detective to put two and two together! At least, it wasn't hard if you were born from a family of freakin' gypsies.

Rico narrowed her eyes through her glasses. Of course, she wanted nothing to do with her oddball freakshow of a family. To her, they were nothing but a bunch of lowlifes. All they did was perform cheap tricks and claim to speak with the dead or some worthless shit like that. She had tried to convince her younger brother to run away from the family with her, but the young boy had refused, claiming that his home was with the gypsies. Rico had ran away on her own, but soon found herself crawling back to her parents. She had her first encounter with the other side just a few days before her return. She had asked them to teach her their ways, and they gladly accepted.

So they had taught her their ways, showing her how to handle the spirits that wandered this world, along with many other things. The then fifteen year old Rico had learned a great deal of gypsy tricks, and after her training was done she had thanked them in what she considered a rather generous way.

Sometimes she still felt their blood stains on her hands.

Rico smiled, and approached the copy machine. She placed a report card in it, and started the machine. Whistling an old family tune to herself, she walked back to her desk, and took a sip of her jasmine tea. She grinned, and leaned back against her swivel chair. Taking another sip of her tea, the woman picked up her book. She searched for the page that she left off on. She found it, and began to read.

Rico sighed, and set the book down. "Damn it." She muttered. Her arm was starting to ache slightly. Sighing, she reached for her sleeve, and rolled it up. The traditional family tattoos were starting to turn red. Rico scowled, and reached for her letter opener. She gingerly placed the tip on her arm, at the start of the tattoo. She pressed it harder against the skin, until a drop of blood appeared. Rico glanced around, making sure no one was watching. Seeing that no one was around, the secratary gently dipped the tip of the blade into the blood. She then used the blood to trace the outline of the tattoo, and slowly the glowing red began to fade away. Rico sighed, and pulled her sleeve back down.

"Damn gypsies." She grumbled, placing the letter opener back at its normal spot. Rico shook her head, and glanced at her book. Suddenly, she didn't feel like reading. The woman sighed, and took off her glasses. She rubbed her eyes, and placed the glasses back on. Then a thought struck her. She turned on her computer, and began to search through the students' files. She finally found the one she was looking for, and she smiled.

_Reiss, Historia_

Rico chuckled, and opened the file. It contained all of the student's records, which meant that Rico had all of "Historia's" information at her fingertips. She looked through the file, reading it carefully.

_Parents: deceased _

_Legal Guardian: Bossard, Auruo_

"Bossard." Rico murmured under her breath. 'If memory serves me right, he was the man in charge of the investigation of Christa Lenz's murder.' Rico thought. She smiled. "Coincidence? I think not." She cackled. She then continued to read the file, finding more information. She smiled as she noted the obvious clues that Historia may indeed be Christa Lenz.

"But why is she with that Armin kid?" She wondered out loud. She found herself chewing the inside of her cheek. She immediately stopped, remembering her mother's words stating that her cheeks would swell if she continued that. She sighed, and closed the file. She leaned back, and continued to think. "Why would she hang out with that Armin kid?" She repeated to herself. "I know they're a couple, but she hangs around him only." She shook her head. "Does he even know her secret? Her real self?"

Rico narrowed her eyes. She would have to figure this out later on. Maybe... No. She couldn't kill a kid. Sure her brother was only twelve when he fell before her knife, but he was a gypsy child. A piece of scum. He didn't deserve mercy. But Armin was different. He was normal. He wasn't raised in a family where your family trade is nothing but a bunch of tricks and fortunes. There was no way she would kill Armin. Rico smirked as she glanced at her letter opener. At least, not yet.

Rico continued to hum the old family tune to herself. She happily continued to read "Historia's" file.

...

Armin spent the rest of the day talking with his grandfather. The old man had continued to tell him not to fuss over him, but his grandson wouldn't listen. It was rather strange to Christa, seeing a teenager act like a worried mother to his grandfather. Yet it was sweet, too. Christa couldn't help but giggle as Armin's grandfather was treated like a newborn baby. She couldn't really blame Armin though. His grandfather suffered a heart attack for Pete's sake! She didn't blame Armin for acting like this. It briefly reminded her of her father.

Christa sighed, remembering her father. He was always the most kind and gentle man ever put on the face of the earth. Life was never really the same since he died, and it pretty much became only Christa and her late maid, Petra. Her mother hardly left her room, and it was like she didn't even exist. Christa then felt a sudden chill ride up her spine, and she turned around. She didn't see anything. This confused Christa. Was she supposed to feel that? She had heard that living people felt chills up their spines a ghost was making its way past them or such. But, _she _was a ghost. So she shouldn't feel these things, right?

_"Christa..."_

Christa froze. She didn't just hear that! Someone had called out to her! But who? Christa turned towards the entrance, and cautiously approached it. She looked behind her, and saw Armin still talking to his grandfather. They didn't show any notice of her, and the ghost girl bit her lip. She turned back to the open door. She continued to approach it, and slowly reached out. She gasped when she saw a shadow like figure appear outside. Christa gulped, and turned around, glancing at her boyfriend. He was still talking to his grandfather.

Christa sighed, and turned around. She froze when she saw the figure face to face with her.

_"CHRISTA!"_

Christa screamed, and fell down, the figure reaching towards her. Christa swatted its hand away, and it vanished. Armin glanced up, and ran towards his girlfriend. "Christa!" He exclaimed. He kneeled down, and grabbed Christa's shoulders. "Christa, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I-" Christa stuttered. She finally pointed a shaking finger at the door. "There was something there!" Armin glanced behind him, but saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes, and stood up. He walked towards the door, fists clenched. Christa's eyes widened. "Armin, don't!" She protested.

Armin stepped outside, and glanced around. He didn't see anything. He clenched his teeth, but then noticed something on the ground. Tilting his head, he picked it up. "A note?" He asked himself. He glanced at the wording, and felt his blood run cold.

_Give me CHRISTA_

**Oh look, no character death! Guess I was just trolling you guys! Anyway, Rico is obviously a fucking phycopath, and now a mysterious ghost is after Christa. I think we all know who the main baddie(s) is(are) here. **

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Sorry that it's short, but I promise the chapters will get longer!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I've been experiencing some writers block lately. (Damn it all to Hell!) But I'm back! Shoutout for faithful reviews goes to cheese. 1000lb, ManBearTitan,** **Crescentclaw, and of course my totallynotagirlfriend (sadly) QueenOfDarkHearts!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy Le Chapter!**

Armin continued to stare at the note with a blank yet horrified expression on his face. Swallowing, he glanced up, and saw his grandfather and Christa staring at him, confused. The old man tilted his head. "Armin, what's wrong?" He asked, not understanding the situation. Armin gulped, and gestured for Christa to come to him.

The ghost girl nodded, and slowly approached her boyfriend. Once she was close enough, Armin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and led her out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, Armin silently handed Christa the note. Christa took hold of the paper, and glanced down at it. She gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth. She dropped the note, and it floated to the ground. She glanced at Armin, who was biting his lip. The phantom servant wrapped her arms around Armin. She buried her head into his shoulder, and just stayed like that. Armin returned her embrace, and rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"What's happening, Armin?" Christa whispered. Armin bit his lip, then sighed.

"I don't know, Christa." He answered truthfully. "But I promise I'll protect you." Christa smiled softly at his words, and hugged him tighter. Armin blushed slightly, but then chuckled. He glanced down, and lifted Christa's face by her chin. "Has everyone ever told you how cute you look?" He asked. Christa giggled, and kissed his nose.

"You, dummy." She teased. The two smiled, and Armin then glanced back down at the note. But it was gone. He narrowed his eyes, and sighed. He then led Christa back into the hospital room. But something was watching them. It hid in the shadows, observing the two blondes.

_"Christa..."_

Armin's grandfather glanced up as the two teenagers entered. He smiled gently, and tilted his head. "And how are the two lovebirds doing?" He asked teasingly. Armin and Christa blushed, and looked away. The old man chuckled, and shook his head. "I'm just messing with you two." He told them. He then shrugged. "It's not everyday that a young man gets such a beautiful girl by his side." Christa smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She said. Armin's grandfather chuckled.

"Please, you can just call me Abe." The old one said, grinning. Armin threw his hands up into the air.

"And now you tell me your name!" He hissed. His grandfather chuckled, and tilted his head.

"But I thought your mom told you." He inquired. Armin nodded.

"Well, yeah she did." He said. "But I never heard YOU tell me your name!" The old man smirked.

"But I was telling your girlfriend, not you." He told his grandson. Armin opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He sighed, and Christa giggled. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and Armin couldn't help but smile. His grandfather watched them, a grin plastered on his face. But then, he sighed, and glanced down. Armin noticed, and glanced at his grandfather in concern.

"Is everything alright, Grandpa?" He asked. The old man glanced back up, and smiled.

"Of course everything is alright." He answered. "You two just remind me so much of your parents, that's all." He waved towards the door. "And I think you two should get going now. Although I'm afraid that I don't have anyone to take care of you, Armin." Armin shrugged.

"I'll ask Mr. Hoover if I can stay at his place for a bit." He said. His grandfather nodded.

"Well you two have fun now!" He said. Armin and Christa nodded, and left the room.

As they walked through the halls, Armin glanced at Christa. "I hope Grandpa will be alright." He muttered. Christa looked up, and smiled.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure." she reassured him. Armin nodded, and the two left the building.

(Grandpa's POV)

I sighed as my grandson and his girlfriend left the room. Damn it! They seemed so happy... Almost like Alice and Gabriel. Armin had never really been the same since his parents were killed in that plane crash. Before the incident, he was probably the happiest boy on Earth. He always had a smile on his face, and he was full of energy.

But after my daughter and her husband were killed, Armin changed. He became more distant towards everybody. He seemed insecure about himself. He was never the strongest or biggest boy, and this made him a constant target to bullying. That is why we moved out of Rose City, and into Shinganshina. And when Armin got together with that Historia, it was the happiest I've seen him in such a long time. They truly were like Alice and Gabriel...

But why does this have to happen now? When Armin is finally getting his life back together, this has to happen! Armin has already lost his parents, he doesn't deserve another family member to go! I don't think I can bring myself to tell him, though. It would break his heart... But so will not teeling, when he has to find out! Damn, why does it have to be so complicated. I'm getting to old for all this thinking crap...

My name is Abraham Kingsley, and I have cancer.

...

(Normal POV)

Armin sighed as he packed his things. Mr. Hoover had agreed to let Armin stay at his house, and the blonde boy was now gathering his stuff together. He bit his lip. His grandfather had told him that Christa and him had reminded the old man of the blonde's parents. Armin shook his head. Great, now those memories were starting to come back. Armin bit his lip again, and finished packing his things. He heard the snap of a camera behind him, and turned around. Christa stood there, holding her trusty camera.

"You seriously did not just do that." Armin growled playfully. Christa gave him a cute look.

"May I take a more professional picture, then?" She asked. Armin sighed, and nodded.

"Say cheese!" Christa said, holding her camera up to her face. Armin rolled his eyes, and complied, striking a Superman like pose. Christa giggled, and snapped the picture.

"How'd it come out?" Armin asked, approaching his girlfriend. Christa smirked as she looked at the picture. Then, her eyes widened, and with a cry of shock she dropped the camera. Armin quickly made a dive for it, catching the expensive camera right before it hit the ground. Sighing, he glanced up, and his eyes widened with worry. "Christa!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the ghost girl, who was curled up in a feeble position, sobbing softly. Armin tilted his head.

"Christa, what's wrong?" He asked in a soft tone, trying to calm the phantom down. Christa didn't say anything. Instead, she just pointed at the camera, before bursting tears again. Armin bit his lip, and made a grab for the camera. He held the digital picture to his face, and he couldn't help but shudder.

In the picture, standing right behind him, was a man. The man had a stern look on his face, almost as if he was disappointed. He had his hand on Armin's shoulder, and seemed to be squeezing it. Armin pulled part of his shirt down, looking at his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw a red handprint on it. 'That wasn't there before.' The blonde thought.

Armin turned to Christa, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Christa, who is this man?" He asked slowly, making sure Christa knew what he was saying. Christa hicupped, and wiped her eyes. She slowly sat up, and buried her face into Armin's chest, hanging onto his shirt as if her life depended on it. Armin brought the ghost girl into a tender embrace, rubbing her back softly. He whispered words of comfort into her ear, calming her down. Finally, the blonde boy pulled away, and placed his hands on the phantom's shoulders. "Christa, who was that man?" He repeated.

Christa took a deep breath, and spoke. "That man is my father." She stated blankly.

**You guys hate me now for the cancer stunt, don't you? Yeah, I figured... Anyway, like I said before, this story is more serious than the first one. (I think that was rather clear from the start, though.) So now we have two problems currently! Christa's ghost dad and Armin's grandfather's cancer! This sucks! **

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Sorry that it seems rushed. I have homework to do. On the weekend! But I PROMISE you guys that I'll try to make these longer! Just have faith in me!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo... It has really been awhile, hasn't it fellas? I'm really sorry for taking so long, and I hope you all can forgive me! *Notices guy with pitchfork* Except for that asshole. Get him out of here. *Guy dragged off by guards* Anyway, I guess I owe some people an explanation, so here it goes.**

**I killed Chuck Norris. That's all.**

**On with the story!**

Armin felt unsettling chills ride up his spine, causing him to shiver. Was he scared? Yes. Why was he scared? Well if you payed attention to the last chapter you would know that something very chilling happened.

Armin took another glance at the picture Christa had taken. He slowly picked up the camera again, and studied the photo. The man had a stone face, but his eyes told a different story. Those eyes... There was something very eerie about them, although Armin couldn't quite figure out what. He heard Christa's soft sobbing behind him, and Armin placed the camera down. He edged back over to Christa, who was huddled up against the wall. Armin placed a hand on her shoulder, and Christa glanced up at him, eyes watering.

Armin brought the ghost girl into a hug, which she gladly accepted. The two stayed like that, Armin gently rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work, as Christa's crying slowly vanished. They pulled away, and stared at each other. They leaned in, but right then Mr. Hoover decided to barge in.

(Deadpool: Jackass.)

Mr. Hoover was once again playing Flappy Bird, and he hardly noticed the scene in front of him. Then his eyes widened, and he let out a cry of shock. He turned to the blondes, and leaned in. "I was _this _close!" He hissed, bringing his thumb and forefinger together.

"Mr. Hoover, now is not the best time." Armin informed. There was no doubt that Mr. Hoover was an intelligent man, but sometimes he was rather dense. The history teacher glanced down at Christa, and bit his lip. He turned to Armin, who simply nodded at the camera. Confused, Mr. Hoover bent down, and scooped up the camera. First, he observed the camera itself, but didn't seem to find anything wrong with it. But then he glanced at the picture, and his eyes immediately widened.

"M-Mr. Lenz?" He wondered, mouth hanging open. He dropped the camera, and once again Armin had to make a dive for it. He caught it in his hands, and gently placed it at his side. He then glanced back up at Mr. Hoover.

"You knew him?" He asked. Mr. Hoover scoffed.

"Knew him?" He remarked. "Hell, I remember when I had to help the guy with his pickup! We were friends, Armin!" Christa nodded.

"I remember that." She muttered. "You got soaked in oil." The two shared a slight chuckle, which let Armin slightly confused. He sighed, and stood up.

"Well, I think we need some answers here." He said. The other two nodded. Christa also stood up.

"There is something that I probably should have told you." She said. "For the past few days I've been feeling like someone was watching me... Stalking even. I shrugged it off at first, but it got more intense." Armin grabbed Christa's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked. Christa bit her lip.

"Because I didn't want you to be worried." She admitted. Armin pulled her into a hug.

"You still should have told me, Christa." He murmured. Mr. Hoover fidgeted slightly, as he was starting to feel like he should not be in the room. He told them that he would wait by outside by the car, before swiftly leaving them. It was not more than ten seconds later until they heard:

"GODDAMN IT!"

Obviously Mr. Hoover didn't last as long as he had hoped in his game.

Armin and Christa chuckled a little, before turning back to each other. It was Christa who started it this time. She slowly leaned in, and Armin followed suit. Finally, their lips touched in a gentle kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, before Christa licked her boyfriend's lips. Armin froze for a quick second. Sure they French kissed a few times, but Armin still wasn't exactly used to it. However, he was a teenager, so he accepted it.

After about a minute of this, they finally pulled away. Christa sighed, and grabbed her camera. She then glanced at the door. "We should probably go find Mr. Hoover." She said. Armin nodded, and the two blondes walked out the bedroom door.

They found Mr. Hoover in his prius, and he was apparently listening to some Katy Perry. The funny part was the fact he was singing along with the song. Christa giggled, giving away their position. Mr. Hoover glanced up, and his eyes widened. He hurriedly switched the radio to some random talk show, which was talking about some jailbreak. Armin and Christa got into the backseats, and Mr. Hoover drove off.

...

"Armin!" Little Ben cried out as his older friend hopped out of the car. Armin opened his arms, and accepted the toddler's affectionate hug. Christa giggled at the sight. Armin, despite some of his flaws, was actually really good with kids. She sighed. 'I wonder if we'll have children one day.' She thought. Then she glanced down at her hand, and remembered her "condition". Christa bit her lip, and shook her head.

Ymir sat on the porch, smiling at her son. She was glad that Ben had found himself a "big brother" as he put it. She then turned to the girl, which she remembered as Historia. Ymir was confused for a second, wondering why Armin's girlfriend was here. She shrugged it off. Age had taught her that company with kids who payed attention in school were the ones she wanted. She turned to Bertholt, who was walking towards her.

"Hey Honey." He greeted, kissing his wife. Ymir smiled, and turned to the blondes.

"Remember when we were like that?" she asked. Bertholt nodded, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind.

"Remember that sweater you used to wear all the time?" Ymir nodded, and Bertholt grinned. "I thought you looked really sexy in that." Ymir smirked.

"I still have it, you know." She teased. Bertholt chuckled, and started kissing her neck. Ymir moaned for a moment, before pulling away.

"You can wait until we're not in front of the kids." She said, winking.

Unfortunately, Armin kind of witnessed that scene. He bit his lip. Maybe he should have brought earmuffs...

...

A man was walking towards a house. It wasn't really an old house, but it definitely wasn't new either. He finally reached the front door, and took a quick glance around. Sighing, he knocked softly. He heard someone on the other side fumble for a moment, before the door opened. On the other side was a VERY attractive woman with ash blonde hair and glasses. She smirked at him, and motioned for him to come inside.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Mr. Braun." She said. The man nodded.

"Those ghost friends of yours were very clever, Miss..."

"Brzenska." The woman introduced. "But you can me Rico." She licked her lips. "We have much to talk about..."

**Oh shit! Guess who's back, bitches! Alright, so how did you like it? Good chapter for my return? Also, how did Mr. Hoover go from the dude who saved Armin's life to the guy who is kinda comic relief? Oh well.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: As I was thinking this story up, a thought crossed my mind. Should I add a minor sex scene between Armin and Christa? No, not a lemon, just that PG-13 stuff. Thoughts?**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
